Holt Broker
Holt Broker is a fictional character in the world of Celesti, found in the Regression Roleplay. He is a Luparian companion to the group and serves as a main protagonist of the story. History Holt's past is rarely spoken of, and little has been revealed of his time before The Order. This is no doubt due to his often quiet personality, and his ability to listen moreso than talk to others. That said, Holt is known to have joined The Order at a young age and met up with Lyle Abagnale during this time. The two are masters of The Order method of fighting - a two-pronged attack formation where two individuals fight for one another, often with linked arms and rehearsed attack patterns. Holt is believed to be from a large family, and what he speaks of his home life as a child is secure and happy. His motives for joining The Order are currently unknown. Role in Regression Holt's roles in Regression are as a companion to the group, a close friend of Lyle and a romantic involvement with Cyrus Haldyn in latter stages of the Roleplay. Holt is not the biggest speaker, and so his motives are often less grounded than those of his peers. For example, when Lyle wishes to stay in Centuri in order to be close to Mercy Troubadour, Holt says little of his motives to stay. It has been considered that Holt goes where Lyle goes, although in the future of the Roleplay this notion will be cast into doubt; especially as Holt's significance has yet to be revealed. In Regression, Holt serves as a primary protagonist. He aided in the rescue of Mercy Troubadour in the early stages of the Roleplay with Lyle, and the both of them managed to help her escape from her ill-fated demise. Later in the Roleplay during the storming of the palace of Seti XVI, Holt was wounded with a crossbow bolt in his torso/shoulder. This wound pains him for the rest of the Roleplay, and its significance will, again, be revealed in latter stages of the story. Holt also serves as a close friend to Lyle, often giving him advice and questioning his motives when he rushes blindly into protecting Mercy. It is believed at first that Holt does not necessarily approve of Lyle and Mercy's closeness, perhaps realising that she is better suited to Byron, ultimately. It has been revealed that Holt and Cyrus will be starting a romantic relationship in the Roleplay, which will no doubt have significance in establishing relationships with the newly introduced character. Holt still remains something of a mystery, and in latter stages of the storyline will most certainly reveal more about his true self. Controversy On the 24/02/10 it was revealed by the Admins that Holt was to be entering a romantic relationship with Cyrus, another male character and member of The Order. What began as a rumour was clarified by the Admins, who stated, With Holt we wanted to try something different. We have been brought up around homosexual individuals in real life, and believe that in fiction, there aren't enough homosexual relationships explored, especially not in grand and knightly adventures. Whereas in Gateway to Destiny we had the character of Solomon who was to be gay, we now too have Holt and Cyrus - it will become an important theme in the second half of the Roleplay and we're looking forward to including the blossoming relationdship between the both of them. Hyaru later backed this comment up, stating, We all just felt that it was right...Holt and Cyrus, I mean. It also gave me an excuse to draw a lot of yaoi artwork, which I really enjoy doing. But both Holt and Cyrus will be undergoing a great change in character as they fall for one another, and there will be key scenes coming up between the both of them showing their relationship growing.